Nueva leyenda
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: La generación del tenis en Seigaku se creía perdido pero, su pilar decide mostrar lo contrario ya que confía plenamente una nueva escuadra de jugadores que se volverán en la nueva leyenda de Seishun Gauken.


OK...se que dirán ¿Por qué rayos haces un fic de nuevo de los muchos que ya tienes? La respuesta es que...LA U TIENE LA CULPA! Ando en mi ultimo semestre académico y me han dejado agotada como no tienen idea...pero para los fics de Kokoro no Kizuna y Whispering Shadows les ando avanzado los caps como puedo ...

Por cierto, este fic sera un one-shot del cual no se si lo continuare o no...

Disclamers: POT le pertenece a Konomi-sensei

* * *

 **Nueva Leyenda**

 ** _By: AnikaSukino 5d_**

Los buenos tiempos no son eternos, así como las grandes glorias del ayer cosa que Ryoma sabía perfectamente. En la azotea de su escuela Seishun Gakuen, mira nostálgicamente el cielo donde miles de recuerdos del pasado atraviesa su mente; sea experiencias, momentos entre divertidos y alegres con sus amigos porque ¿Para qué negar? Los sempais se volvieron sus amigos, su familia y los extrañaba en demasía aunque no quiera decirlo a voz alta.

Era raro recorrer los pasillos y jardines de Seigaku sin escuchar el sisideo de Kaidoh, o ver al acrobático Eiji mientras un preocupado Oishi le persigue para evitar que las locuras de su compañero termine para mal, o que Fuji te sorprenda de la nada con su enigmática sonrisa o la seriedad del ex capitan Tezuka diciendo "No baje la guardia", la extrañeza de Kawamura al cambiar de personalidad cuando agarra la raqueta, Inui y su recolección de información así como su fabricación desconocida de sus infernales jugos. Hasta extrañaba a Momoshiro que siempre lo molesta en sus momentos de tranquilidad e irradiando sus ánimos a todos.

Seigaku no era lo mismo sin ellos, se preguntaba si fue buena idea estar 1 año fuera de Japón ya que desde que regreso a ese país todo cambio, cosa que le costó adaptarse. Un Seigaku sin los sempais y era el único de aquella gloriosa generación campeona de los Nacionales que enfrento a buenos rivales, un Seigaku que no tenía a la entrenadora Ryuzaki debido a que se jubiló el año pasado, un Seigaku donde el destino del equipo de tenis está en la cuerda floja, un Seigaku que le arrebataron todo...incluyendo el título de campeonato Nacional.

Era una bajeza que la campeona de ese tiempo perdiera de la nada un año después que 6 miembros fuertes dejaran la secundaria, de recordar lo narrado por la ex entrenadora no era nada grato. La gloriosa escuadra de Seigaku perdió en las semifinales de las Nacionales bajo el mando del capitán de aquel entonces ósea Kaidoh ¿En qué fallaron? Aun no había respuesta de aquel interrogante.

Ryoma suspira y decide levantarse del lugar. Mira al cielo y por un segundo visualiza los rostros de sus amigos, para luego cerrar sus ojos y macharse de su refugio.

La tarde se hace presente, y hay ruidos provenientes en las canchas del club de tenis que parece ser una discusión entre unos de los miembros del club con un chico que parece ser un estudiante de unas de las escuelas del distrito.

-Rayos, sí que molestan que discutan por estupideces-Dice alguien y todos los integrantes del club voltean por la fuente de lo dicho.

-Ahi vienen los regulares!-Grita un novato al ver a 6 personas caminar hacia aquella cancha donde estaba la anterior discusión. Aquellos chicos tenían en común el uniforme del equipo de tenis de Seigaku ya sea con sus chaquetas o sin ella.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué de la discusión?-Pregunta uno de los regulares, su físico es de larga cabellera negra con destellos en verde, ojos azul marino, piel blanca y de apariencia amable.

-Es que ese tipo insulta a nuestro equipo.

-Es la verdad, la gloriosa escuela que gano las nacionales ya ni queda vestigio de ello. Estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo ¿No creen?-Comenta con burla la escuela invitada mientras sus compañeros se ríen por lo dicho.

-¿Era necesario invitar a unos idiotas como esos?-Pregunta uno de los regulares de Seigaku: Cabello largo y rojizo fucsia así como el color de sus ojos, piel blanca y de apariencia andrógina. Mira con fastidio a los visitantes.

-Era necesario, el entrenador sabe lo que hace-Le responde su compañero con una sonrisa serena, es de cabello azabache, ojos indigo y de piel morena.

-Tsk...Esto es un fastidio-Susurra un chico de cabello azul oscuro, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca, estatura baja.

-Oigan ¿Qué hace unos niños en estos lares? Lárguense a sus casas.

-Es verdad pero bueno, sabemos que ganaremos esto en un santiamén así que deja que los nenes jueguen para que lloren luego de derrotarlos-Comenta uno de los chicos visitante.

-¿Quieres apostar? 100 a que le ganaremos sin perder un partido ante ustedes-Un regular de la escuadra de Seigaku sonríe maliciosamente. Estatura alta, cabello rubio naranja con mechones en fucsia del cual es trenzado bien largo hasta por debajo de su cintura, ojos azules y piel blanca.

-Si quieres podemos duplicar el valor, porque les ganaremos.

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso. Y menos apostar con él-Le advierte un chico de cabellera azul cielo atado a una cola de caballo del cual lo adorna un par de plumas azul neón y un broche de una baya azul con 2 hojas de acebo, ojos color teal y personalidad calmada.

-Muy tarde, sabes que cuando él apuesta ya es demasiado tarde arrepentirse-Llega un chico de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos castaño oscuro, piel tostada y de apariencia tonta. A su lado lo acompaña un chico alto, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azul grisáceo y piel blanca.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?-Pregunta el chico de cabello azabache.

-Sabes cómo es el capitán de tardón Simo-kun.

-Y dale con esos apodos raros que pones Ren-san-Susurra de manera estoica el más pequeño del grupo de cabello azul oscuro.

-Algo me dice que estarás in problems-Comenta el de apariencia extranjera.

-Naaaaa ¿Porque dirías algo asi Lili-chan?

-Pues porque...

-¿A quién llamas tardón, Ren?-Todos se voltean al escuchar la persona quien interrumpe la conversación. Un chico de cabello negro con destellos verdes, ojos ambarinos, piel blanca y sonrisa arrogante les mira mientras se pone su amada gorra blanca.

-Capitán!

-Mira que te demoras tanto Echizen

-Mada mada dane-El capitán de Seigaku observa la escuela rival y decide hablar con el entrenador de los visitantes para dar las instrucciones de los partidos que se tendrían hoy. Una vez pactado, el entrenador de la escuela rival habla con su equipo, de la misma forma que hace el capitán de gorra blanca a su escuadra.

-Bien, ¿Que nos depara el día de hoy?-Pregunta el sub capitán del equipo.

-Habla partidos, 2 de dobles y 4 individuales en las canchas de la A a la F...la alineación será la siguiente: Ren y Kido en dobles cancha D, Littner y Smith en dobles cancha F, Kuroki en cancha E, Krauser cancha A, Phantomhive cancha C y Satoshi cancha B.

-¿Capitán cuantas veces te dije que nos llamara por nuestros nombre?

-Eso jamás sucederá Uno...sabes que Ryoma nunca nos tratara de manera amistosa

-Hazle caso lo que Simon dice…

-Jamás! La esperanza nunca muere...y sabes que no me rendiré ¿Oíste Rio?

-Genial, en vez de tenistas tengo a unos niños...-Susurra con fastidio Ryoma al ver el comportamiento de Uno.

-No le hagas caso lo que dice Uno, capitán.

-Es verdad lo que dice Ryuho, total sabes que nuestro compañero es el más terco de todos.

-No es terco Horio, más bien idiota.

-¿A quién le llamas idiota, Kouha?

-Keep clam guys..

-Ni lo intentes Liliadent, es imposible lidiar con unos niños como ellos.

-¿Sabes que tú y Kouha están en primer año verdad Astre?

-Así como Ryuho y Rio pero el único inmaduro es Kouha...- Lo que muchos ignoraba (Menos Rio, Liliandent, Simo y Astre) era un aura siniestra encarando a todos.

-O SE CALLAN O LES CASTIGO CON ESOS JUGOS DE INUI-Con decir las palabras Jugo e Inui, todos se calman de manera abrupta.

-Rayos capitán no nos asustes con esa cosa-Promulga Kouha quien siente un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo.

-Ya te estas pareciendo a Tezuka...-Susurra Horio con una gota de sudor recorriendo en su sien.

-Ignorare eso...como sea. Sé que nuestro rival se burla de nosotros, y creen que la tienen ganada, vamos hacerle creer eso.

-Ya veo, cuando tenga la victoria cerca...será una grata sorprise lo que les deparara-Comenta Krause con pose de analítico en lo que sonríe enigmáticamente.

-Por eso...confió en ustedes, demostraremos que Seigaku aún no está muerto-Su capitán sonríe arrogantemente mientras Horio grita el cantico de ánimo del equipo.

-Seigaku!

-FIGHT!-Todos gritan con energía y se dirigen a las canchas correspondientes, menos una persona.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta Ryoma al ver al Phantomhive aun en su sitio mirando fijamente a su capitan. El ambarino ve como los puños del chico tiemblan levemente y luego se fija en los ojos azul cielo del menor del equipo.

-Sé que lo harás bien...demuéstrame que tanto has crecido…Astre.

-Capitán...yo-Ryoma golpea levemente la frente del menor tratando de avisparlo.

-Oí que tienes una nueva técnica aun sin perfeccionar...pruébalo con ese tonto que tienes de rival y demuéstrale a ese tipo que le falta mucho.

-De acuerdo-Sorprendido por las palabras de su capitán, Astre decide macharse a su partido con energías renovadas.

Ryoma ve machar a su compañero y mira el sol que se oculta poco a poco en el horizonte, sonríe de manera sincera y susurra junto con el fuerte viento que atraviesa el lugar.

-Esto será el comienzo, una nueva leyenda hará historia en las nacionales.

Ya que para el chico, el nuevo capitán de la nueva escuadra del Seishun Gauken tiene fijado una meta: Ganar las nacionales y retomar la gloria que el año pasado fue robado. Hará un gran trabajo que Tezuka y Kaidoh le dejaron como anteriores capitanes.

Puede que para los ojos de muchos su equipo tenga apariencia simple u débil, pero nadie sabe que es una mera apariencia ya que cada tenista esconde un potencial que rivaliza con la antigua generación y eso para el Echizen le orgullecía eso. No por nada van de camino a las regionales en miras de derrotar a los grandes rivales y ansía con ganas de enfrentarse a Shitenhoji, Rikkai, Rokkaku y Yamabuki con tan solo recordar a los novatos que en ese entonces estaban en el mismo año que él.

-Este año será interesante-Susurra con entusiasmo mientras se dirige a donde ocurren los partidos de su equipo, no por nada quiere ver los rostros desencajados del equipo rival ya que para ellos:

-Mada mada dane.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Seigaku nueva generación-Datos:**

 _ **3er año:**_

- **Ryoma Echizen** : 15 años, estatura 1.57, cabello negro reflejos verdes, ojos ámbar estilo gatuno, piel blanca. Curso: 3-1. Estilo: Todo Terreno. Capitán de Seigaku, regreso a terminar sus estudios de secundaria y cumplir la promesa de ser el pilar del equipo.

- **Liliadent Krauser:** 15 años, estatura 1.77, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azul grisáceo, piel blanca. Curso: 3-1. Estilo: Todo Terreno. Sub-capitán de Seigaku, pudo dominar el idioma japonés con la ayuda de los chicos que le enseñaron durante el campamento de la sub-17, cambio de escuela ingresando a Seigaku este año e ingresa al mismo salón de Ryoma con quien ha tenido amistad desde el campamento.

- **Satoshi Horio** : 15 años, estatura 1.57, cabello castaño así como sus ojos, piel tostada. Curso: 3-1. Estilo: Todo Terreno. Mejoro sus habilidades debido a la ausencia de Ryoma, con el fin de ser un regular cosa que lo logro. Dejo de ser presumido y tiene la meta de vencer a Echizen aunque sea una sola vez.

 ** _2do año:_**

- **Simon Littner:** 14 años, estatura 1.65, cabello azul oscuro, ojos índigo, piel blanca. Curso: 2-2. Estilo: Defensa. Es un joven de temple calma, se preocupa por los demás y es de personalidad amable, raramente se enoja y es la voz de la razón en el equipo. Su compañero en dobles es Uno.

- **Uno Smith:** 16 años, estatura 1.77, cabello rubio con mechas rosa/fucsia cuyo largo llega hasta los tobillos del cual es atado a una larga trenza, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca. Curso: 2-2. Estilo: Ofensivo. Es un ex pandillero, amante a los juegos de azar y mujeriego, su hermana le inculco el valor con el tenis. Debido a su historial, se atrasó 2 años y está en Seigaku para remediar sus actos. Travieso y demasiado alegre, le encanta apostar generando dolores de cabeza para su compañero en dobles ósea Simon y su capitán.

 _ **1er año:**_

- **Kouha Ren:** 13 años, estatura 1.58, cabello rosa largo en la parte delantera pero corto en la espalda, ojos rosa, piel blanca. Curso: 1-3. Estilo: Ofensivo. Es un estudiante originario de la China, pero vive en Japón desde hace 2 años, le gusta apodar a todo el mundo y es demasiado excéntrico. Su compañero en dobles es Ryuho, del cual esta pareja se asemeja a la antigua Golden Pair por su fuerza y estilo de juego ya que de vez en cuando, Kouha hace acrobacias solo cuando sea necesario.

- **Ryuho Kido:** 13 años, estatura 1.60, cabello rosa largo en la parte delantera pero corto en la espalda, ojos rosa, piel blanca. Curso: 1-3. Estilo: Ofensivo/Defensivo. Es un joven que practica arte marciales, ama a su familia y se preocupa por sus amigos, amigable y sonriente. En el pasado era enfermizo y es el único que puede controlar a Kouha

- **Rio Kuroki:** 14 años, estatura 1.58, cabello largo azul cielo atado a una cola de caballo del cual lo adorna un par de plumas azul neón y un broche de una baya azul con 2 hojas de acebo, piel blanca, ojos color teal. Curso: 1-1. Estilo: Todo terreno. Futuro Patissiere, estudio en Francia desde niño, le llamo la atención el tenis y quiso integrarlo en sus actividades, a pesar que su hermana no estuviera de acuerdo. De personalidad calmada.

- **Astre Phantomhive:** 13 años, estatura 1.52, cabello azabache, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca. Curso: 1-1. Estilo: Ofensivo/Defensivo. Listo, estratégico y de familia adinerada. Es el único de su familia que ingresa al tenis a pesar de que padece de asma, frió y sarcástico y el pequeño del grupo. Admira en silencio a su capitán.

* * *

Como ven, siempre quise agregar a personajes de otros animes como jugadores de Seigaku ewe (Por cierto esa idea fue inspirada de Ryomita-chan con su fic de Orgullo y Vergüenza, recomendadisimo ese fic!), por cierto hay detalles que debo agregar:

-Por los sucesos de Kuroshitsuji, aun no se sabe el nombre de Smile así que puse el de Astre ya que era el nombre que Yana quería ponerle a Smile...

-A Horio le puse como su nombre, porque mola mas que tenerlo como apellido

-Uno no tiene apellido, pos le toco ponerle uno...aplica lo mismo para Simon y Ryuho

Y ahora si la lista de los personajes con sus animes:

*Simon: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

*Uno: Nanbaka

*Ren Kouha: Magi

*Ryuho: Saint Seiya Omega

*Rio Kuroki: KiraKira Precure a la Mode

*Astre Phantomhive (O mas bien Ciel Phantomhive, solo que con los sucesos del manga, ni idea del nombre de Smile): Kuroshitsuji

Eso seria todo...aun no se si hare continuación al one-shot.

Nos vemos!


End file.
